their god, my pet
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: a fic from draco's point of view. hinted slash.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I dont and never will own Harry Potter. Just Having fun

--

His body bends in a way that makes me uncomfortable. I remember breaking his arms, remember hearing the sound as his wrists cracked and shattered. I remember sawing off each of his fingers till the blood pulled around his palms. I remember tying him to the broken cross in a mockery to the muggle son of god. I remember nailing in each piece of metal and robbing his body of shelter. I remember leaving him to die in the morning light as the public began to gather. I remember hiding in their growing crowd, smiling as they cried and screamed. I remember smiling as they watched him begin to die.

But right now it feels awkward. Watching as the old fool pulls him from the cross, the way he falls limply into tired arms. He hangs, bent in the way only the unconscious can do, seemingly dead.

I'm moving away from the crowed, moving away from these people. A mob of fools who love him, well who claim to love him at least.

They are too afraid to fight their own war, so they leave it up to a child. I have just destroyed that child, stolen his innocence. They will hang me, no; they will burn me for destroying their little child-god before he completed his duty to them.

Hm, and I must wonder in abstract thought. Have I, the most hated villain, sparred my rival the pain of their future betrayal and become the ironic champion or have I only completed my task as any villain. Destroyed my protagonist and left the storyboard free to my reign.

Still the way his body bends leaves me in the clutches of strange emotion. When I look into those empty eyes next we meet, I'll be unable to fulfill my desires. He'll be my clipped wing bird, the lark that never sings. My pet, moving in a mockery of life. Yes, this seems more fitting than any story young minds can dream.

Yes. He will look better nestled in a gilded cage than broken in a white sheet bed. This unknown beat in my veins seems to cool at the thought. I have done right, by my selfish deeds.

Cp. 11:14PM Sun 08/03/08 'Crawling' Linkin Park 'In Fates Hands & Atrophy' Red Jumpsuit Appartus 'Dig' Incubus HP ff, feeling worse in throat, just a thing that flowed free, lone(ly) feeling, going to be fine, trying to create, here silent preparing for the snap (Typed, House)


	2. gilded cage

Sometimes he would dream of what their 'love' had cost him.

He'd dream of children he would never meet and the faces he'd never see again.

He would dream of the 'home' he longed for with them and realize that it'd all become a nightmare.

When he walked through the empty halls of this house, this manor he shivers in the silence.

Moves with a faster pace his failed attempt to escape the cold eyes of glaring portraits.

He tries to imagine opening the heavy curtains that block out sunlight. Lend his imagination to thoughts of hearing a child's laughter. Try and see himself at an old age remembering these halls fondly.

Those illusions shatter when he notices the way his slippered feet echo on the carpeted floors.

Sometimes he wakes and smiles hoping for, just a moment, Draco will let him go. Spread his wings and leave this gilded cage.

Then his eyes focus stare at their linked hands. The bonding ring he has accepted so happily, believing for once in Dumbeldore's mantra.

Life can prove a teenage fool wrong, he knows that now. Love does not conquer all; ancient prejudices, wounded expectations, the need for a scapegoat, blind jealousy; whatever the reason he has learned.

Sometimes he envisions a happily ever after.

Draco's smile so sweet and happy crack through the barrier of those wistful thoughts. He always smiles back, turning his eyes full of color.

Love didn't win it all and sometimes, he has learned, it was the deepest dept that no money could pay.

Cp. 7:01PM Wen 08/13/08 'Respect' Jagged Edge 'Drive & Dig' Incubus reading HP fic 2nd in Lightening Waves serie ch. 25 oh so sad, lone, here, this is addicting, trying to be alright (Typed, House)


End file.
